The Dragons Last Flame
by bittersweetstange
Summary: "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." - Albus Dumbledore. !WARNING:MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


Harry walked with tears fulfilling his eyes. It had been exactly a year since he had lost the person he had loved the most.

He remembered looking into the boy's grey eyes the first time, and how he reminded him so much of his cousin Dudley. As time progressed, Harry's feelings changed. It must have been growing up or growing apart and being too conflicted with other matters.

Harry enjoyed the other's presence but never would admit it. He wouldn't admit to thinking twice before accepting the boy's friendship. He would never admit that when Ron and himself polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle and sneaked into the Slytherin common room, that he would come back-as himself this time and not with a disguise. He wouldn't admit to thinking so much in third year about Draco's incident with Buckbeak and for some small pathetic reason he thought it was somewhat his fault. Though it wasn't it was just the boy being stupid. He wouldn't admit all those secret looks Harry would give the boy in the corridors, during a Quidditch match, during classes, or at meals in the Great Hall. He was always in a trance with him.

It wasn't until his sixth year, he became to come to terms with all of the feelings. It was complicated and would deny it as much as he could only to know he was lying to himself. The feelings he felt for the boy were not just a crush, he was in love with a boy who would never like him back.

Harry would spend the winter holidays with at the Burrow only thinking what the other boy would be doing. Probably getting many presents, ever would in one year. Harry knew he was wasting his time and should like someone else, Ginny perhaps, but once again he'd be lying to himself-which he regrettably did for a while.

Harry walked silently nearing his destination still looking for what he came there for. The thoughts lingered in his head. Memories flashing back to him; a new one every second. The one who regrets the most was when he witnessed the boy die. He had no control over it; he had something to accomplish. He wanted to scream and shout and run and hold the boy and have his last breathe be Harry's name. He wanted to tell the boy how he felt, spill everything he had felt for the other over seven years in only the last seconds of the boy's life.

He lost so many people during the battle, but he couldn't save the one he wanted to make sure wouldn't die. In the Room of Requirement when Crabbe had set fire to the room and had everything erupt in flames. Harry, Ron, and Hermione soared over the devouring flames that already killed Crabbe. Harry looked down searching for bodies anything he could find. He spotted the familiar blond streak of hair and was thrilled to see him alive.

Harry swopped down grabbing the boy's hand, ignoring Ron's protests about not saving the boy and his friend. Harry knew it was the right thing to do. The boy grabbed his hand begging, only to find that his hands were sweaty from the heat inside the room. Harry tugged on the boy's hand.. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Harry was supposed to save him. Instead he watched the boy fall down into the flames with the worried look etched upon his face. The screams still echoed Harry's ears.

Harry found it at last. He had been here before once or twice and was captivated by his thoughts that he lost trail of where he was headed to. He knelt down to the familiar stone he had come to every year this day. Harry cried, more than he ever had before. The regrets he should've said the things he would do to bring the boy alive.

Harry already admitted the first time he came here to saying everything he felt for the other boy, pretending the boy would talk back, mostly saying "Stop being a sap Potter." Harry ignored the imaginative commands and babbled on withdrawing everything he held back all those years.

"I'm sorry." Was all Harry could say through his sobs. Harry arose staring at the stone for a moment before turning and leaving. It had been five years already since the war and Harry ached on this day every year.

Harry walked away from the stone that read:

Draco Lucius Malfoy

5, June, 1980-2, May,1998

"In loving memory of Draco Malfoy.

A loving son as well as a dedicated friend.

Those who die are too well loved to ever be forgotten.

Died in battle.


End file.
